tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha12.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha12.1 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 12.1 Punna Or Punnika, Daughter Of A Slave In The Household Of Anathapindika, Millionare(Setthi) Of Savatthi, And Freed By Him SHE, too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds) of age-enduring efficacy in many rebirths, was, when Vipassi was Buddha, reborn in a clansman's family. Come to years of discretion, because of the promise that was in her, she became anxious about the prospect of rebirth, and, going to the Bhikkhunis(nuns), heard the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), believed, and entered the Order of nuns. Perfect in virtue, and learning the Three Pitakas, she became very learned in the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), and a teacher of it. The same destiny befell her under the five succeeding Buddhas–Sikhi, Vessabhu, Kakusandha, Konagamana, and Kassapa. But because of her tendency to pride, she was unable to root out the defilements. So it came to pass, through the karma of her pride, that, in this Buddha-era, she was reborn to a domestic slave at Savatthi, in the household of Anathapindika, the Millionare(setthi). She became a Stream-entrant(Sotapana, first divine awakening) after hearing the discourse of the Lion's Roar(MN11,12 )of Buddha. Afterwards, when she had caused the brahmin(priest)to become favorable to Buddha's teaching, and so won her master's esteem that he made her a freed woman.She obtained his consent to enter the Order. And, practising insight meditation (Vipassana1), she in no long time won Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha), together with thorough grasp of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) in true form and in meaning. Looking back at her attainment, she uttered these verses in blissfulness: Drawer of water, Once I went down to the stream, Even in winter, went in fear of punishment, Harassed by fear of blame from mistresses. (236) (She sees a Brahmin/priest taking bath for religious purification ) She : 'What, brahmin, you fear that ever thus You go down into the river? Why With shivering limbs suffer bitter cold?' (237) He: 'Well you know, lady Punnika, why ask One who by righteous karma thus removes Effect of evil karma? Who in youth, (238) Or in old age, created ill deeds , From that karma, one is released'. (239) She :'No, now, who, ignorant to the ignorant, Has told you this: that by doing this(bathing), From evil karma one can avail to freedom? (240) Why then the fishes and the tortoises, The frogs, the watersnakes, the crocodiles And all that haunt the water will go straight to heaven (241) Yes, all who evil karma work– Butchers of sheep and swine, hunters of game, Thieves, murderers–so they but splash themselves With water, are from evil karma free! (242) And if these streams could bear away what earlier Of evil you have caused, they would bear away Your merit too, leaving you stripped and bare. (243) That, dreading which, you, brahmin, come ever To bathe and shiver here, that, even that Leave you undone, and save your skin from frost'. (244) He : 'Men who in error's ways had gone aside You lead now into the Ariyan Path. Lady, my bathing dress give I to you(as donation) .' (245) She : 'Keep you your dress! Dresses seek I none. If suffering you fear, if you like it not, (246) Do you no open, nor no hidden wrong. But if you shall do evil, or have done, (247) Then is there no escape for you from suffering, Even though you see it come, and flee away. If you fear suffering, if suffering delight you not, (248) Go you and seek the Buddha and the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) And Order for your refuge; learn from them- To keep the Moral Precepts(Sheel). Thus shall you find good.' (249) He: 'Lo! to the Buddha I for refuge go, And to the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) and Order. I will learn Of them to take upon myself and keep The Moral Precepts(Sheel); so shall I indeed find good. (250) Once but a son of brahmins born was I, To-day I stand as a true brahmin(holy man). The nobler Threefold Wisdom(Tre-Vidya)2 have I won, Won the true Veda-knowledge, Cleansed by the spiritual bath of the inner stream.' (251) For the brahmin, he was established in the Refuges and the Moral Precepts(Sheel), when later he had heard the Master(Buddha) preach the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), became a believer and entered the Order. Using every effort, he not long after became Thrice-Wise( Three knowledges)2, and, looking back at his state, was elated in those verses. And the Theri, repeating them of herself, they all became her Hymn. ---- 1 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment. 2 Three attainments due to enlightenment (i) recall of past rebirths, (ii) the all seeing Heavenly Eye(or divine eyesight) which can see anywhere in the universe, and (iii) the destruction of all the Asavas(sensual desires) within i.e. purity.